Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed/Officers
Officers in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed are obtained by purchasing edicts sold at the market or clearing campaign battles. Initially a blank state when recruited, they become strong by gaining levels for parameter growth and stars which unlock new attacks. Reaching 3 or more stars enables any officer to learn a unique skill and attain leadership status. The following options below are used for officer development. *'Training' - Outside of battle participation, training is a convenient method for raising character levels using surplus officers as base material. Up to 5 can be used simultaneously per training session. Using characters with the same elemental affinity yield more experience points for the recipient while duplicate characters of any element raise skill levels by the amount of stars they possess. *'Promoting' - Consume surplus officers to raise a character's star rank by 1. Can only be done with officers sharing the target's current rank. Maximum skill levels rise each time a character gets promoted. *'Fusing' - Combine maxed out officers of the same rank to create one with a higher star rank. Similar to merging items, the results vary greatly. This is a quick way to farm for high-ranking characters. **'1★ Officers' - 2,000 Coins **'2★ Officers' - 4,000 Coins **'3★ Officers' - 8,000 Coins **'4★ Officers' - 18,000 Coins **'5★ Officers' - 40,000 Coins *'Transcending' - Enables a fully-leveled 6★ officer to break the normal level cap, thereby gaining higher stats and more power. Requires 200,000 coins and at least one duplicate of the intended officer who must be level 60 as well; an alternative method would be to use red star scrolls for the target. The first four red stars offer 3 additional levels each while the last two provide four. Each star also gives 2 additional skill levels. *'Augment' - Once an officer reaches level 30, they gain the ability to equip stat-enhancing meteorites collected from the Observatory. Slots are added for every 10 levels, though these are unlocked by consuming Astral Fragments. Although every character has a maximum of 5 meteorite slots, they cannot carry two meteorites of the same color. **'Slot 1' - 15 Astral Fragments, 200,000 Coins **'Slot 2' - 45 Astral Fragments, 300,000 Coins **'Slot 3' - 90 Astral Fragments, 500,000 Coins **'Slot 4' - 180 Astral Fragments, 1,000 Ingots **'Slot 5' - 360 Astral Fragments, 1,500 Ingots *'Rebirth' - By consuming an officer with 5 or 6 stars, coins, and a Rebirth Stone, the player can create a new officer with the same sigil, star rank, and natural star rank of the material officer. Available only during certain events. *'Sanctifying' - Sell unneeded officers for silver coins and realm tools. Those with 4 stars and above yield Crystal Souls for cultivating the player's realm. *'Awakening' - Allows a fully-leveled 6★ transcended officer to attain divine rank status, further bolstering their stats to higher levels. It requires other maxed-out officers and runestones as raw materials to empower the player's officer of choice; note that awakening a gold-ranking officer is more advantageous as they do not require runestones. Once awakened, a character will revert back to level 1 while keeping their skill levels and meteorite slots. Stats ;Character Stats *'Health' - The character's health points. Increases by leveling up. *'Attack' - The character's ability to inflict damage. Increases by leveling up. *'Defense' - The character's ability to endure damage. Increases by leveling up. *'Critical Chance' - The character's chances of inflicting critical hits. Increases by promotion. *'Critical Dodge' - The character's chances of avoiding critical hits. Increases by promotion for shield-type characters. ;Equipment Stats *Hit Bonus *Hit Defense *Flat Damage *Bash Defense *Flat Damage Defense *Critical Attack ;Officer Ranking ;Attributes Officer Type Dodge-Type Officers *Zhang He *Zhang Liao *Yue Jin *Xiahou Yuan *Wang Yi *Zhenji *Yu Jin *Zhao Yun *Huang Zhong *Ma Chao *Xingcai *Bao Sanniang *Guan Suo *Sun Shangxiang *Sun Ce *Zhou Tai *Zhu Ran *Gan Ning *Ling Tong *Lianshi *Wang Yuanji *Sima Shi *Zhang Chunhua *Diaochan *Zhong Hui Repel-Type Officers *Xu Huang *Xiahou Dun *Xu Zhu *Li Dian *Cao Ren *Dian Wei *Guan Yu *Guan Yinping *Zhang Fei *Guan Ping *Wei Yan *Taishi Ci *Sun Jian *Sun Quan *Han Dang *Deng Ai *Sima Zhao *Xin Xianying *Lu Bu *Dong Zhuo *Lu Lingqi *Zhurong *Meng Huo Shield-Type Officers *Guo Jia *Cai Wenji *Cao Cao *Zhuge Liang *Liu Bei *Xu Shu *Yueying *Pang Tong *Jiang Wei *Ma Dai *Shu Emperor *Daqiao *Zhou Yu *Lu Xun *Xiaoqiao *Lu Su *Lu Meng *Sima Yi *Guo Huai *Chen Gong *Yuan Shao *Zhang Jiao *Cao Pi Karma Upon reaching account level 10, players can make use of karma to strengthen their team. This feature adds stat boosts that activate when a combination of officers are used in tandem. Effects stack with one another and can overlap with leadership skills. A combination consisting of three officers can perform a special team attack that fills up each time the player racks up a high combo count. This maneuver can only be used in certain modes. Bonds When officers are deployed in certain modes like story battles or conquest missions, they earn a point for their bond gauge. Not only do they provide passive buffs to each copy of the player's officer, they also unlock exclusive stories, though these are currently unavailable. Should the player discard the last copy of a particular officer, that officer's story will be inaccessible until they are acquired once more. Global Server= |-|Japanese Server= Skills Officer List :* indicates a character added through previous updates. :** indicates a character not added yet. Wei= |-|Shu= |-|Wu= |-|Jin= |-|Others= Category:Gameplay